Never More
by kenra
Summary: Persona 4 Pairing: SoujiXYosuke or YosukeXSouji Summary: When Souji left, Yosuke was never truly happy.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 nor its characters._

_Pairings: Souji/Yosuke or Yosuke/Souji_

_Warnings: BL implications, grammatical errors (this has not been beta-ed) and OOC-ness._

_Author's Note: This story contains spoilers for the whole game up until the ending... and also has lime (or lemon) or yaoi in it... It's small though and it's written by an amateur smut writer..._

_**Oh and.. I wrote this ages ago..... and I can't think of an appropriate title for this one...**_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Souji Seta left the town of Inaba.

It's a normal peaceful day in the town. There were no more murders and no more foggy days and nights.

Everything is back to normal and everybody is happy.

**Everyone except for Yosuke Hanamura…**

* * *

  
Yosuke was lying on his bed, eyes looking at the ceiling and one hand clenching on to his cell phone.

He sighs as he opens and closes his cell phone.

"No calls or emails from him…" He whispered into the silence that radiated from the room.

Teddie wasn't there at the moment. He was either at the other world or at the Dojima residence visiting Nanako – chan. His parents weren't there either saying they want some quality time together or more likely, his mother insisted to spend some alone time with his father.

That left him alone in the house just lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He didn't have work today and he doesn't feel like seeing anyone right now.

Yosuke let out an exasperated sigh and ruffled his hair.

"Arrgh… That jerk! He should have stayed…." He sits up and looks at his cell phone again hoping to find some emails or some calls from Souji. He closed it again to find that nothing was there, only a few emails from Chie or Kanji or Teddie or some spam too. He wasn't in the mood to reply to them so he just ignored it for the time being.

He looked at his headphones at the side table of his bed. Normally when he got depressed, he would wear his headphones and listen to non – stop music until the batteries of his mp3 player run out. But now, it seems music won't even let him forget his sadness.

He then glanced at his guitar that lay against the wall. He stood up and grabbed it. He then positioned himself and started to strum the strings. The sounds that came out were calm and soothing. He loved playing the guitar because he loved the sounds that came out whenever he strummed or plucked a few strings.

So he tried to play a cheerful melody because maybe it will change his current mood. But as he continued to play, the once cheerful melody of the song turned into one of sadness.  
It was supposed to be a happy and joyful song but when Yosuke continued to pluck the strings into a more slow and steady pace, it became such a sad and lonely song.

Yosuke stopped as tears had already began to form in his eyes. He wiped the tears away with his arm before it had the chance to fall.

"You…You're the only one who makes me feel like this…" Yosuke looked down to his guitar. Realizing he couldn't play the guitar anymore, at least for today, he sighed and put back the guitar where it came from.

He thought he could handle it. But as days pass by, it seems the distance between them got longer and longer. And the fact that Souji didn't even call him or emailed him bothered him more.

How he was able to go on with life with a smile plastered on his face was probably thanks to Nanako and her cheerful optimism. For a little kid, she was really strong for her age.

She lost her mother at such an early age. Then she was kidnapped and thrust into the TV world. Then she barely made it alive when she was recovering in the hospital. Finally, her "big bro" or cousin that she loved so dearly had to leave her. But even with such recent events, she was still able to smile and be optimistic. Yosuke admired her strong will and it reminded him of Souji.

"It must run in the family…" Yosuke let out a sad smile.

That's why he was still able to smile in front of everyone. Because he knows he's not the only one who feels sad and lonely when Souji left Inaba.

He recalls how everybody ran after the train when it was leaving the station and said their farewell to their leader. He remembers the words that left his mouth saying that they'd still be friends even if their so far apart.

But that's the problem. Souji and Yosuke weren't just friends anymore.

In fact, they were something more. They became a couple, right before the November incident.

It was awkward at first since it all started with Souji initiating their first kiss. It was all by accident but then it started to heat up when Yosuke kissed back. Before they knew it, they were already going at it and they ended up confessing to one another during the process of said love making.

They never told anyone about it though when they got together. Yosuke didn't want anyone to know especially Kanji. For he knew, that the animal cracker loving boy wouldn't live him alone and the girls would probably kill him or join Kanji in his escapades.

Naoto would probably be the sensible one. Then again, who knows what she will do if she ever finds out. After all, she did admire Souji too.

Yosuke shrugged on what could have possibly happen if everyone found out about it. Yosuke would panic and deny it but Souji would probably remain calm and probably convince the group to leave them alone by doing something unexpected, like kissing Yosuke in front of everyone.

Yosuke blushed as he imagined Souji kissing him tenderly on his lips. How soft and gentle Souji's lips felt when he kissed Yosuke. Then proceeding to other "activities" when the kiss became more heated and passionate…

"…Shit….Now's not the time to..." Yosuke cursed as he felt a slight bulge in his pants.

"See, it doesn't take long for you to get so hard, Yosuke…" It didn't help it either, when Souji's husky voice echoes though his mind and he felt his own hand reaching down to stroke his growing member.

But before his hand could reach down to his pants, he stopped it with his other free hand.

"Damn… I better go take a cold shower…" He hurried quickly to the bathroom as his hand prevented his other twitching hand from going further down his pants.

Days like this often happen. Where he would remember how Souji would caress him and make him feel so safe. It was so hard to get used to the fact that whenever Yosuke got turned on, Souji wasn't there to help him.

So he had to do it by himself or he would take a cold shower.

"It's not the same…." Yosuke whispered as the cold shower enveloped his body so the heat would cool down.

After taking a long cold shower and getting dressed, he looked out the window of his room and saw it was already evening.

He shrugged and sighed as he again looked at his cell phone.

"Chie…Teddie…Kanji…" Yosuke said the names of the people who emailed him out loud and was surprised to see Naoto, Rise and Yukiko's names appear on his cell phone.

"Why is it that all of a sudden, everybody is emailing me…?" It wasn't normal to say the least. He was more used on getting emails from either Teddie or Chie but not from everybody else.

Well, not everybody anymore…. Souji still hasn't emailed him. He closed the phone again for the nth time, ignored the exclamation points that appeared on Chie's email and decided to go out for the evening.

Leaving a small note to his parents and to Teddie on the table, Yosuke took his jacket and proceeded on with his little walk during the night.

As he walked through the night, he slightly shivered when the wind passed through his direction. Even if summer was approaching, it was still cold even with a jacket on during the night.

He walked and walked through the streets of Inaba. He was thankful that he hasn't run into anybody he knew as he walked through the familiar streets of the shopping street.

"All of them must be at home…" Yosuke whispered into the chilly night as his feet lead him to a place.

It was the place overlooking the town behind a low wooden fence. He looked at the town and sighed as he remembered what he told Souji that time when he took Souji there.

The place was silent compared to its usual day counterpart where some kids would be playing around and laughing their little hearts out.

The silence however was broken when his phone let out a familiar ring tone. A ring tone that could only be heard when that "person" calls.

Immediately, Yosuke's eyes lit up and grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"…Hey…" It was none other than the calm voice of Souji Seta. How he missed that gentle yet stern voice echoing through his ears.

"…You…" Yosuke couldn't muster any words at that moment, for his heart began to pound hard and his eyes began to sting.

"..Yosuke…I…" Souji's voice was still calm.

"…You jerk..! Why did you just call now..?!" Yosuke shouted through the phone as Souji winced at the sudden loudness of his voice.

"…I…Yosuke, calm down…" Souji told him firmly but this just angered Yosuke more.

"Calm down…?! How can I calm down? Ever since you left, I have been doing nothing but wait for your call….or even a single replied email from you…" Yosuke's voice wavered and it came out almost like whisper at the end of Souji's line.

"How do you think that makes me feel…?!" Yosuke was now flushing angrily at this point and he didn't care if his voice became so loud that anytime now he was sure he was waking up the whole neighborhood.

"..Yos---" Souji tried to speak up but he was interrupted when Yosuke spoke again.

"I missed you…You idiot! I missed you so much that it hurts….You're a jerk and I hate you!" He continued to repeat those words until Souji shouted his name through his cell phone.

"Yosuke…!" Souji shouted a bit desperately.

"What..?!" Yosuke said annoyed that he was interrupted.

"..Turn around…" Souji said a bit low.

"Why should I…?! It's not like…." Then he realized, when Souji shouted his name before, he felt like he heard it also from behind and not only through the phone.

So when he turned around, he was surprised to see that the said teen was there just a few inches away from him.

"…Sur—prise..?" Souji said as he was standing there, carrying a bag with his right hand while the other was still holding the phone.

Yosuke was shocked to say the least and it wasn't long that his feet started to run after the said teen.

"You...You dumb ass…!" Yosuke shouted with his head down as he ran towards Souji.

Souji expected to be punched right there by Yosuke but he was surprised when Yosuke instead tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly. Souji groaned inwardly when the impact on the ground made his back ache.

"…Yosuke…you've loss weight…" Souji said as he wrapped his arm around Yosuke's body. Indeed, the young brunette had lost weight. Yosuke hasn't been eating properly ever since the silver haired teen left Inaba.

When Souji said that, he expected Yosuke to retaliate with a "shut up…" comment but what he didn't expect was for Yosuke to be so quiet.

"…Say something…" Souji put his other free hand on Yosuke's hair and lightly patted it.

Then, he felt something wet drop against his chest. Realizing that the wetness came from none other than Yosuke tears, Souji held Yosuke tightly.

"…Sorry…" Souji whispered softly and then Yosuke lifted his head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!!" Yosuke shouted with tears falling down his face and a blush growing harder by the minute.

"…I know…" Souji used his strength to lift them both up to a sitting position. He then caressed Yosuke's face and used his thumb to wipe the tears off Yosuke's face.

"No, you don--!" Yosuke was interrupted when Souji leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. It wasn't long that Yosuke took it all in and began kissing him back.

His need for Souji was overwhelming that his anger towards the teen subsided and was replaced with happiness instead. He wrapped his arms around Souji's neck pulling him down on the ground.

They didn't care if they were in a public place anymore for they needed this so badly. And, it was already late in the evening no one would probably come by and see them.

Plus, they weren't even directly located at where the light radiated by the lamp posts hit on the ground.

As they were about to go on with their "activities", they stopped when they heard a little girl's voice.

"Uhm… Big bro, what are you doing…? Are you two fighting?" Nanako, who was standing a few inches from them, said confusingly at them.

"Nanako – chan..?!" Yosuke said a bit too squeaky and horrified at the fact that Nanako was seeing them like this.

"..Shit…I told them to wait…" Souji whispered to himself as he tried to get off Yosuke but was having a difficult time since he was already hard.

And as if on cue, the others came running behind Nanako.

"Nanako – chan…You really ran fast…!" Chie said between breaths and stopped behind Nanako.

"Yeah…She sure is….a fast kid…" Kanji came not long before Chie and soon the whole gang was there except for Dojima since he walked instead of running up the hill.

When all of them had regained their composure, they look to where Nanako was looking at and all of them stared at the scene before them. There right before them, was their leader on top of Yosuke. Their clothes disheveled, their breaths came out ragged and their faces flushed. It was definitely a sight to see.

By then, Yosuke wanted to die right at that moment. Everyone now knew their big secret. Unconsciously, his right hand gripped Souji's left hand tightly as he braced himself for all the negative comments that was about to be thrown at them. But he was surprised to hear that none of it came out.

Naoto was the first one to gain composure as she covered Nanako – chan's eyes.

"Nanako – chan, let's go somewhere and leave your big bro for a while, okay…?" Naoto said softly but despite the calmness in her voice, the blush on her cheeks spoke other wise.

"Is it something that I shouldn't see..?" Nanako is sharp so she took the hint as Naoto turned her around and they walked away from the group.

As their conversation couldn't be heard anymore, immediately the others began to react as well.

"Sensei, I'm so glad to finally see you but why is sensei on top of Yosuke? Are you two wrestling..? It looks fun! Can I join?!" Teddie shouted with both excitement and confusion.

"S-senpai….Maybe we should uh….go uh leave you alone..??" Kanji blushed as he turned the other way while scratching his head.

"I… I agree with Kanji!" Chie stuttered as she also turned around with a blush on her cheeks.

Only a small gasp was heard from Yukiko as she also turned around along with the others.

"Oh you babies! I'm going to stay and watch!" Rise squealed excitedly at the top of her lungs.

"I want to join Sensei…!" Teddie whined as he was suddenly grabbed by Kanji before he launched himself into the two teens that were still on the ground. Then Kanji dragged him away despite the protests of the overly excited bear.

"Oh, come on, let me watch!!" Rise shouted at the top of her lungs as she too was dragged away by Chie and Yukiko.

"S-senpai…we'll just come by later when you two are done. We'll see you two later.." He said while he walked away and dragged the bear with him.

Before they were able to leave, Yosuke shouted at them.

"..Wa-wait!" Yosuke stuttered as his heart was still racing.

"…You're not even going to question us…?" Souji followed suit after Yosuke has shouted at them.

"…Nah…I told you before, this thing doesn't matter… Besides we already had a feeling that something was up between you two…" Kanji spoke with sincerity in his voice.

"Was it that obvious..?" Souji said calmly.

"Hell yeah! I mean, I thought it was odd enough that Souji – senpai didn't invite me during Christmas Eve! I mean, why would senpai reject the great Risette… I mean, if you rejected me, then that would mean you're gay!" Rise said proudly but she was given death glares by the two girls who dragged her.

"Just what do you mean about that? I mean, he could have just liked someone else…like Yukiko or Naoto – kun or even me…right? What made you think he's already gay?" Chie gripped on Rise's arm a bit too tightly for comfort.

"Yeah..!" Yukiko joined in with Chie too.

"H-hey, let go. That hurts! And I meant that if he rejected me then most likely he would reject you guys too since we already know that I'm the prettiest one from this group!" Rise glared at the both of them and then the three girls started to quarrel in the background. They didn't notice that their feet were already dragging them away from the two boys who were still on the ground.

"Oh that's going to be a long fight…" Kanji looked to at the empty space that the girls were previously standing on.

"Should Teddie intervene…? I'm sure my manly charms would calm them down…" Teddie smiled and sparkles that came out of nowhere started to surround him.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure that you'll only make it worse…" Kanji scratched the back of his head.

"I agree with him…" Souji who also looked to where the girls had gone had a confused look on his head.

"I bet you'll be annihilated if you tried that…" Yosuke said as the tension that was present before had disappeared.

Upon hearing Yosuke's comment, the four of them laughed until Kanji spoke up again.

"Well, see ya! We don't want to disturb any more of your quality time together." Kanji said as he dragged Teddie along with him.

"Can't Teddie join?! I want to try it out too!" Teddie shouted as Kanji forcefully lead him the other way.

And soon the two lovers were left alone, lying on the ground slightly dumbfounded at what took place just now.

"…They…knew…Souji and they didn't even…" Yosuke broke the silence as he looked to the side trying not to look directly at Souji.

Souji then made Yosuke face him and leaned in close.

"…That's because there our friends…" Souji whispered softly against Yosuke's ear. And the heat that was there before was back on again.

"I wonder what Naoto – kun told Nanako – chan…Oh man, we must have traumatized her!" Yosuke panicked but he soon calmed down when Souji kissed him on the lips.

It was a short and gentle kiss as Souji broke away to smile at Yosuke.

"I'm sure Naoto – kun covered for us…" He leaned in again so that their foreheads were touching.

"Anyway, what's great is that everybody knows…and we're happy now…" Souji took Yosuke's hand and gave it a kiss.

"N-not everybody…..your…uncle still....!" Yosuke shivered and moaned as Souji began to suck on Yosuke's hand. Souji then proceeded to remove Yosuke's jacket off him and began to kiss from Yosuke's hand up to his arm then to his neck.

"…I'll come up with something…don't worry, I'm here…" Souji said in between kisses.

"Alright….but should we really do this he---!" Yosuke couldn't complete his sentence anymore as Souji kissed him on the lips. Yosuke tried to resist and tell Souji that they really shouldn't do that there but when Souji inserted his tongue inside Yosuke's mouth, he gave in to the ridiculous pleasurable sin that is Souji's own tongue against his. Yosuke started to kiss back hard and soon it became a battle for dominance.

The battle ended though with a tie when the need for air made them break apart from one another. Traces of saliva hanged from both of their mouths as they breathed heavily.

"…Souji, we should…" Yosuke said in between breaths but he was hushed when Souji spoke.

"…It's okay… I'll make sure that no one finds us here before the sun rises later…" Souji said as he slid his hands inside Yosuke's shirt and began to explore it. Yosuke gasped at the sudden contact and moaned as Souji began to trail kisses down Yosuke's neck and sucked on one sensitive spot there.

"…I….alright…I trust you…partner…" Yosuke said breathing heavily.

With Yosuke's approval Souji didn't hesitate anymore.

And the once silent hill was not as silent anymore as moans of pleasure echoed through the air...

* * *

It was another peaceful day at the town of Inaba. No news of murders and no news of strange fog appearing during the week.

The former investigation team, along with Nanako and Dojima, decided to have a welcome back party at one of the reserved rooms in the Amagi Inn.

The party started in the afternoon and it wasn't long that Nanako became tired and Dojima tucked her to bed in their room.

The group chatted animatedly and Yosuke felt like Souji didn't leave at all.

Everything was back to normal and everybody is happy.

**Everyone except for….**

"What…?! You told everybody you were coming back here except me!?!" Yosuke yelled at the top of his lungs as he screamed at the silver haired teen before him.

**Souji Seta.**

"…Oh, you didn't tell him yet…? I'm sorry…" Chie laughed half heartedly as Souji tried to calm down the soon retreating form of Yosuke.

"What's going on? Why is Yosuke – senpai yelling at Souji – senpai…?" Kanji looked confused at he just came back from the rest room.

"Well…Souji - kun told us first that he was coming here before he told Yosuke – kun…and Yosuke – kun…found out about it…" Yukiko explained to Kanji on what's going on.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth…?" Chie blamed herself as she saw the two have a lover's spat.

"Don't blame yourself, I'm sure Yosuke – senpai would have found out about it eventually." Naoto said as she also watched Souji tried to apologize to Yosuke.

"I've never seen senpai act like this before…his usual calm expression is gone…!" Rise observed as she looked at Souji.

"I guess only Yosuke – senpai can make Souji – senpai like that." Kanji answered Rise with a look of revelation on his face.

"I don't think Yosuke is really mad at sensei." Teddie thought out loud.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Kanji looked to the side confused as he looked at Yosuke who had his arms crossed and his back facing Souji.

"I agree with Teddie…" Naoto nodded as she looked from Yosuke then to Souji.

"Okay, is there something we don't know that you guys know…?" Rise looked at them suspiciously.

"Maybe, anyway…I'm sure they'll make up sooner or later. After all, their bond is stronger than ever!" Teddie exclaimed to all of them.

"Right." Naoto smiled and nodded as she agreed at Teddie's claim.

"I knew it, you do know something…! Tell us!" Rise insisted and became annoyed that she was ignored.

The reason why she was ignored was that every body else had their attention to the two lovers kissing off the distance. All of them had blushes on their faces when they saw the scene.

"See they made up." Naoto managed to say despite the blush on her cheeks.

"Is that how friends make up in this world? If that's so, I can't wait to have a fight with you girls and then we all make up!" Teddie said excitedly as he was still a little bit clueless on what Souji's and Yosuke's relationship really is.

The girls looked at each other before giving their answers.

"Not going to happen!" The three girls exclaimed while Naoto just simply made a "no way" gesture with her hands.

"Oh well….At least I tried…" Teddie sighed.

They all laughed until they heard a faint moan coming from the other side of the room.  
It seems the two lovers have forgotten that their friends were still there and had proceeded on with other "nightly" activities.

"Uh… I think I'm turning in for the night…!" Chie blushed and quickly headed to the door.

"Chie, wait for me…! I think I need to sleep too!" Yukiko followed Chie. And the two best friends were gone.

"We better sleep as well." For that Naoto left the room too.

"Not me, this is getting good!" Rise said as she squealed happily and smiled wickedly.

"I want to stay too!" Teddie also said excitedly as he was curious on what Souji was doing with Yosuke.

"Come on, the two of them need privacy…" Kanji grabbed both Rise and Teddie out the door beside their usual protests. He dragged the two of them as far away as possible to prevent the two of them from disturbing the two lovers.

* * *

**When Souji left…**

"Why did you come back…?" Yosuke turned to Souji so that he was facing him.

"…You already know why…" Souji smiled and kissed Yosuke on his forehead that caused him to blush.

**Yosuke couldn't bear it…**

"Will you quit treating me like a kid…?!" Yosuke asked annoyed at him.

"Whoever said I did…?" Souji smirked as he leaned in closer and kissed Yosuke on the lips. Yosuke began to blush even more when Souji stopped kissing him and smiled at him.

**Despite the peace that reigned throughout the town…**

"Liar, you do so treat me like a kid…!" Yosuke regained composure as he yelled back at Souji.

"Whatever you say, Yosuke… Now go to sleep, were both really tired." Souji wrapped his arms around Yosuke's waist and pulled him closer.

**He couldn't be truly happy…**

"…Fine…but we'll continue this conversation tomorrow!" Yosuke yawned and snuggled himself up against Souji's chest.

**But now…**

"…Souji…" Yosuke whispered against Souji's chest.

"Hmm…?" Souji said tiredly.

"..Don't…leave…me…ag—" Yosuke yawned before he got to finish his sentence and fell fast asleep.

"…I won't…Yosuke…" Souji brushed Yosuke's hair as he smiled at the sleeping brunette on top of him.

"….Not anymore…" Souji yawned as he held Yosuke protectively against him.

It wasn't long that Souji fell fast asleep too. And both slept with a smile on their faces.

**He is….**

* * *

_Notes/Facts to cover in this story:_

_1. Yosuke can play the guitar. It said in his profile (according to the website) that he has one._

_2. The reason why everybody was emailing Yosuke was because they were trying to find him. Because they knew Souji would be coming and wanted to ask if Yosuke knew anything about it._

_3. The reason why Yosuke never bumped into anyone while walking was because around that time they were waiting at the station for Souji to arrive and Yosuke never passed by the station. When Souji arrived he told everyone that he'll go get Yosuke and told everyone to wait for them there. Souji didn't notice that the others followed him to where Yosuke could be._

_4. Lastly, the reason why I didn't continue on with the smut was because I am still an inexperienced writer when it comes to writing smut or anything close to yaoi. In fact, I was scratching my head off while writing the kissing scene and biting my nails, because I didn't know if I'm writing it the right way._

_I might write the same story but it will be from Souji's side of the story. If the reader/s want me to, or ask me nicely enough via comment or review… Just don't request for smut, why (go to note 4 please__)_


End file.
